


The Plan

by ReinAya



Series: Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2k18 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3, Dorks, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Holiday, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oikawa Rare Pair Week, Oikawa Rare Pair Week 2018, Plane, go home, how do I title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: Oikawa went home by plane. In there, he met with acoward—who looked like it was his first time boarding a plane.Day 3:DomesticorSummerbreak/Holidays





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic’s intended for pleasure only.
> 
> Enjoy...?

That was the latest flight that night, there was no other schedule. That flight or not at all. Oikawa hated it, no, nothing’s wrong, he just hates when the flight was at night. The night was time for sleep—his job forcing him to sleep measured. And he hated when someone—and even stranger—see him sleeping. Anyhow he had to go home, it was already holiday time.

Somehow Oikawa already planned it. Sleep and coffee. It did. He forced himself to take a nap, and after the dinner, he drank two glass of coffee. It did at any rate, in the waiting room, only he the one who sat up straight while the other looking down (sleepy), even sleeping.

But it wasn’t the main story of this. Yet a meeting with someone—which sat beside him during the flight. And the great thing, he didn’t show any sleepy on his face.

_ ✈ ✈ ✈ _

Tense. That was what Oikawa saw on the person’s face beside him. His eyes could not be silent to see one direction, his hand busy to play his fingers, his leg trembled slowly, and sweating. Oikawa who sat in the window chair sighed longly. 

30 minutes non stop he did it. Oikawa who felt the tense put out his earphone. Oikawa wasn’t worried, not bothered by what the person beside him did. He ever got the worse. Besides, he ever sees the face before, somewhere.

_ ✈ ✈ ✈ _

That face, yeah. A dark green colour hair, the freckles on his face, and his nervous face. Yeah, Oikawa pretty sure he was ever meet this face before.

One hour. Oikawa sighed, divert his face from window to him. The person beside him who still scared—or nervous maybe. When his eyes met with Oikawa’s, Oikawa directly opened his mouth,

“Is this your first-time board the plane?”

_ ✈ ✈ ✈ _

Yes, the answer. He answered scarily.

Yamaguchi—his full name was Yamaguchi Tadashi and he was from Karasuno. Oikawa never heard of his name, but he still remembered the appearance of his. The pinch server of Karasuno, close with Glasses-kun.

Oikawa invited to talk to him, trying to calm him down. Which looked like from beginning it was already failed because from the moment their eyes met, Yamaguchi already sweating coldly. 

_ ✈ ✈ ✈ _

Oikawa still talked to him—though he knew that Yamaguchi already sweating coldly from earlier. Oikawa started to call him Yama-kun, and it looked like he doesn't mind with it. In the beginning, Yamaguchi only answered shortly or with a gesture—like nodded or a shook head. And now he started to answer it longer and asked back. The talking closed with Oikawa gave Yamaguchi his earphone.

“So that you calmer.” Oikawa smiled. Yamaguchi accepted it doubtfully, but eventually, he wore it. Oikawa looked back at the window.

Soon after that, Yamaguchi fell asleep.

_ ✈ ✈ ✈ _

And he was really cute when he sleeps, that was what Oikawa think when he saw Yamaguchi slept.

20 minutes before landing, Oikawa wrote something on a small paper and hold it tightly.

_ ✈ ✈ ✈ _

Landing, the pilot already told about it. Although the sound was really loud, it seems that that wasn’t enough to wake up Yamaguchi. Oikawa chuckled, even though others already woke up and prepared themselves. Up to the plane, wheel reached the ground, Yamaguchi woke up, turned to around him, feeling confused, when his eyes met with Oikawa’s who was smiling and pointing his index finger to Yamaguchi's ears. Yamaguchi realized,  _ the earphone! _

He removed it and—without conscious—threw it to Oikawa. Shocked for what he just did, he took it again, turned confusedly, and gave it to Oikawa—that this time he didn’t throw it. Oikawa laughed freely, received it while holding his stomach. 

“You’re really funny, Yama-kun.”

_ ✈ ✈ ✈ _

After downed the plane, when headed to airport building, Oikawa pat Yamaguchi’s back, Yamaguchi turned.

“This night was really great! I thought I will get bored while on the plane.” Oikawa stuck out his hand, smile widely. Yamaguchi accepted it hesitantly. Then Oikawa—half running—waved his hand to Yamaguchi.

On Yamaguchi’s hand, there was a folded small paper, which when was opened, was written,  _ ‘Thank you for tonight. You have a cute name, Tadashi. Let’s meet again! ~ Tooru _ ’

Yamaguchi looked down, squeezed the paper, and tried to hold back his smile. His face reddened, and a half running to the building.

 

_ I have to tell Tsukki! _

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so if anything doesn't make any sense, sorry for the inconvenience.  
> Feel free to leave critics and comments (*＾∀ ゜)
> 
> Idk about Yamaguchi's nickname, so...  
> *hope Yama-kun is fine.
> 
> I don't like wearing an earphone (as such) while in flight, it hurts my ears sm.
> 
> *Omake*
> 
> Yamaguchi = "Tsukki, Tsukki! Look at this!"  
> Tsukki = *glance at the paper  
> Tsukki = "Shut up, Yamaguchi."  
> *Hinata appeared  
> Hinata = "aren't you supposed to be jealous, Tsukishima?"
> 
> ┐(´ー｀)┌ meh, Idk-Idc anymore...


End file.
